El sueño
by Alex3SEDDIE
Summary: Freddie siente algo mas por Sam, pero no no puede ser son amigos y ademas se odian según ellos, cuanto importan los sueños.
1. El sueño

**Hola este es mi primer fan fict y no se mucho sobre escritura y las personalidades pero me esforcé.**

**El sueño**

-Para ya Sam me lastimas-decía Freddie a Sam su novia.

-No hasta que me digas donde escondiste mis grasitos-Sam no paraba de gritar por lo enojada que estaba con Freddie

-no crees que ya estas comiendo demasiado de esos-exclamaba Freddie sin poder salir de la llave que en ese momento Sam le estaba haciendo.

-¡No!-grito Sam soltándolo y dándole una mirada de furia a Freddie-Jamás será demasiado para mí.

-Bueno entonces están en el casillero de Carly-dice apresuradamente Freddie antes de que Sam lo volviera a golpear.

-Muchas gracias bebe-le decía con un tono dulce a Freddie sacando del casillero de su mejor amiga un paquete con tres grasitos.

-Como lo habri…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sam lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Cada vez el beso se volvía mas apasionado hasta que de pronto, suena un horrible ruido y se da cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Se había quedado dormido muy tarde aquella noche ya que él y Sam estaban discutiendo sobre si él era un ñoño o no.

No lo ´podía creer había soñado con ella su amiga o bueno el nombre que recibiera su extraña relación, luego de pensar en lo sucedido Freddie no paraba de recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado con aquel beso, bueno para él era algo igual o mejor que la primera vez, si la primera vez aún estaba presente el día de las burlas por no haber dado su primer beso y con quien lo dio, no podía quitar esa extraña sensación de felicidad que tuvo al besar los labios de Sam, en aquel momento y por primera vez se sintió completo.

-¿Qué te paso?-dijo Carly al ver la cara de Freddie

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien que bueno a yo si también-dijo en ese monto en tono sarcástico Freddie.

-Bueno no lo parece-dijo en ese momento Carly

-¿No has visto a Sam?-pregunto Freddie muy extrañado al no ver a la rubia por ningún lado.

-No, no la veo desde ayer cuando abandono mi casa a las dos de la mañana gritándole a su mama por teléfono-respondió Carly con una vos de enojo.

-¿Por qué le gritaba a su mama?-pregunto Freddie muy intrigado por la respuesta que había dado la castaña.

-No lo sé pero se escuchaba muy enojada-dijo Carly con un tono de preocupación

-¡Fuera de mi camino o te parto la cabeza!-se escuchaba desde los casilleros de Freddie unos cuantos antes de los de las chicas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Carly muy preocupada

-Nada-decía Sam con tono entre triste y enojado.

-Wow nos dimos por como casi mataste al chico que se cruzó en tu camino-dijo Freddie con tono sarcástico a la rubia que lo miraba muy enfada.

Dos segundos después estaba Freddie tirado en el suelo con Sam en su espalda golpeándolo-Vamos Sam solo bromeaba AAAA, me lastimas-decía Freddie muy adolorido

-No parece yo no noto nada-decía Sam sarcásticamente.

-Chicos vasta sepárense-Gritaba escandalosamente Carly tratando de sacar a Sam de la espalda de Freddie.

-Perdona no he tenido un buen día-decía Sam poniendo una cara muy triste-Carly-agrego finalmente sin sacar los ojos de Freddie

-Ni creas que me afecta Sam- dijo Freddie, pero realmente pensó que se lo decía el.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche'-pregunto Carly cambiando ese pesado ambiente que habían provocado Sam y Freddie

-Mi mama se va por un mes-dijo Sam un poco triste

-Pero ¿Dónde hacia dónde va?-pregunto Freddie un poco confundido

-No lo sé- respondió Sam

-¿Dónde te quedaras?-pregunto Carly creyendo obvia la respuesta

-No lo sé-dijo Sam al oír esto Carly y Freddie quedaron sin palabras.

-Pero si siempre te quedas en casa de Carly-dijo Freddie más triste que Sam

-Lo sé pero no quiero molestar demasiado es un mes o tal vez podría ser más-Esto último lo dijo a punto de romper en llanto-¿Por qué no soy como Melanie?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Freddie un poco confundido por lo que dijo la rubia

-Mama va a la premiación de mi hermana y no tiene una fecha muy certera-nunca se había escuchado tan herida-¿ella es mejor que yo?-pregunto de un momento a otro Sam

-Claro que no, tú eres mucho mejor-dijo tiernamente Freddie, ambas chicas quedaron muy confundida por aquella respuesta.

-Gracias Fredward-dijo Sam tratando de no llevarse por sus sentimientos, que para el eran muy fuertes

-Está bien, dejemos atrás este raro momento-dijo de un momento a otro Carly un poco confundida por esa incómoda situación.

-Vamos a clase-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sam y Freddie y luego se miraron avergonzados.

-Y este también-dijo Carly más confusa que antes.

Pero solo ellos sabían lo del beso y solo ellos lo que sentía cada uno al momento de estar juntos.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Comenten si les gusto o no y también si quieren que siga con más capítulos.**

**Les agradezco y si les gusto no olviden comentarlo con sus amigos**


	2. Un día con Sam

**Muchas gracias a ****SeddieHeartLand**** y ****JennetteNath89**** por su apoyo y aquí les dejos el segundo capítulo. **

** Un día con Sam**

-¡Sam!-gritaba muy enojada Carly, su rubia amiga se había vuelto a dormir.

-Si quieres yo la despierto a mi manera-decía Freddie acordándose de la última broma que Sam le había realizado.

-Bueno si tu quie…-no siguió hablando ya que se dio cuenta de lo que en ese momento pensaba Freddie-no mejor voy yo-dijo finalmente la castaña.

-Shay, Benson y Sam-el nombre de esta última lo dijo ya un poco acostumbrado-A mi oficina en este instante-Hablo el director Franklin.

-Gracias Sam-decía Freddie furioso por ser llamado a la oficina del director no precisamente para recibir un premio o felicitaciones por sus buenas notas-Ahora por tu culpa tendremos que venir nuestro día libre a realizar cualquier cosa que nos haga perder el tiempo.

-Y como tú eres un ñoño muy ocupado te perderás un gran sábado-dijo Sam sarcásticamente por el reto que Freddie le realizaba.

-¡OOO! vamos, si no se callan los golpeare con mi mochila-dijo Carly un poco disgustada.

-Yo no empecé-dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero decidieron callarse por aquel incomodo momento.

-Buenos días-saludo el director Franklin un poco molesto

-Buenos días director-dijeron a coro Carly y Freddie con un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué cuenta?-preguntó Sam sentándose inmediatamente y subiendo los pies a la mesa del director.

-¡Sam!-gritaron en ese momento a la rubia ambos chicos preocupados por la forma en que la chica le había hablado al director.

-No se preocupen y tomen asiento-dijo el director mirando atentamente a Sam-Sábado aquí a las 9:00 am, a limpiar los baños.

-¿Eso era todo?-pregunto Sam bostezando levemente.

-Carly levántate no te ves tan mal-decía Sam sin acercarse mucho a la castaña que parecía un zombi.

-No puedo-dijo apenas Carly-Tengo muchas nauseas-dicho esto corrió al baño a vomitar.

-Pero, pero no puedo estar ni un minuto sola con Fredtonto no aguantare las ganas de golpearlo-dijo con un poco de pena y rabia al mismo tiempo.

-Sam se nos está haciendo tarde-gritaba Freddie un poco preocupado por la tardanza de la rubia.

Solo el sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, por un lado era pena por el mal estado de Carly pero por el otro era alegría, ¿alegría? ¿Por estar solo con Sam? Según el sí perece que ni él sabe lo que siente en este momento.

-Carly no puede ni moverse, tendremos que ir nosotros-dijo desganada la rubia.

-Esta lista la sopa-dijo en ese momento Spencer saliendo del ascensor con un delantal de corazones y unos guantes de cocina color rosa.

En ese momento Sam y Freddie no paraban de reír, no todos los días se ve a Spencer con un traje de cocina rosa.

Sam y Freddie se reían por cualquier cosa, no podían negar que lo estaban pasando muy bien juntos. Era la primera vez que se divertían tanto hasta que tratan de salir de la sala de aseo (era el lugar donde se guardaban las cosas perdidas y también utensilios de aseo) se encontraron con la gran sorpresa de que estaban encerrados.

-Freddie ¿Por qué no abres? no me quedare aquí contigo para toda la vida-decir Sam aun riendo por las cosas que habían encontrado dentro

-No puedo abrir la puerta algo la está sosteniendo de afuera-dijo Freddie un poco preocupado por la reacción que tendría la rubia.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-decía Sam muy molesta-eres un debilucho ñoño.

Sam y Freddie llevaban alrededor de media hora tratando de abrir la puerta sin obtener buenos resultados.

**Bueno éste fue el segundo capítulo por favor comenten si quieren que siga o no, me siento muy feliz cuando escribo e invento diferentes cosas más cuando es de unas de las parejas que más me gusta de ¡Carly.**

**¿Quieren que haiga Seddie o prefieren esperar?**


	3. ¿Qué es lo que siento?

**Bueno gracias a ****JanethWay****, ****JennetteNath89**** y ****SeddieHeartLand****. Y si pudieran comentar me pondría muy feliz, no intenten matarme.**

** ¿Qué es lo que siento?**

-¡Tengo mucha hambre!-gritaba la rubia escandalizada por no poder abrir la puerta.

-Tus gritos no ayudaran-dijo Freddie un poco cansado de la actitud de Sam, que en ese momento lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Entonces ocupa tu inteligencia "Einstein" y sácanos de aquí-dijo la rubia muy molesta por el hambre que sentía.

-¿Por qué mejor no te calmas y tratas de dormir un poco, según mi reloj en una hora más debería llegar el Director a inspeccionar los baños-dijo Freddie desocupando un lugar y poniendo su chaqueta como almohada para que la rubia se pudiera dormir, y dejara de pensar en comida.

En el momento en que Sam vio lo que Freddie había hecho por ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, el sentimiento que le había producido la actitud del castaño estaba alegrando su corazón.

-Si no queda otra cosa más que hacer deberé-dijo Sam con un tono de resignación.

-Está bien yo me quedare despierto para escuchar cualquier sonido proveniente del exterior-dijo Freddie mirando a la rubia con un poco de cansancio.

En el momento en que Sam se recuesta al lado de Freddie, este último empieza a sentir como su corazón se comienza a acelerar y se queda viéndola un gran tiempo, preguntándose cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo bonita que era Sam ¿Qué? ¿Él estaba pensando eso? Bueno si y cada vez sentía con mayor fuerza la necesidad de acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué miras tanto bobo?-dijo en ese momento Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-A ti, hoy te ves muy bonita-no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, ¿esas palabras habían salido de su boca? eso era imposible.

En ese momento la rubia se sonrojo de tal manera que hasta Freddie lo noto.

-Deja de decir eso Freddie, no me gustan esos tipos de juegos-dijo finalmente Sam con un tono que parecía de enfado pero realmente ella estaba muy feliz por lo que el chico le había dicho.

Es cuando Freddie se comienza a acercar cada vez más Sam, llegando a tal punto de sentir su respiración chocar con la suya, en ese momento la rubia se decidió y también se comenzó a acercar.

-¿Dónde están esos demonios?-el grito del director Franklin, rompió inmediatamente el ambiente que se había formado en los chicos, haciéndolos separarse bruscamente.

-¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí!-comenzaron a gritar Sam y Freddie desesperadamente para que el director Franklin los ayudara.

En ese momento se escucha la manilla de la sala girar y se ve la silueta del director entrando un poco confuso por los gritos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-pregunto muy molesto el director Franklin.

-Nos quedamos encerrados o ¿acaso le falta un poco de aumento a sus lentes?-dijo sarcásticamente Sam muy enojada por la pregunta que había realzado y también por el hambre que sentía en ese momento.

-Debieron dar un portazo muy fuerte, lo que llevo a que la llave se corriese y cerrase por completo -dijo el director mirando a Sam furioso por lo que había dicho la rubia.

-¡OOO! Que gran aporte muchas gracias yo estaba segura que estaba abierta, solo quería quedarme con este ñoño-al darse cuenta de sus palabras prefirió callar.

**Licuados locos.**

-¿Se te ha quitado un poco el hambre?-pregunto Freddie viendo muy sorprendido al ver a Sam comiendo de esa manera.

-Sí, gracias-dijo con la boca llena de unas roscas que Freddie le había comprado a T-Bo hace un momento.

-Sobre lo que paso en la sala de utilería, yo te queri…-no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Sam lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes tu no hablas, yo no hablo-dijo cortante la rubia al castaño.

-Está bien, si eso te tranquiliza no volveré a tocar el tema-dijo un poco triste Freddie.

-Gracias, y recuerda que te odio-dijo riendo Sam.

-Y yo a ti-le siguió el juego Freddie.

**No me gustaría que esto quedara hasta acá pero si no me expresan lo que quieren no lo sabré, espero sus críticas.**

**Muchos saludos y gracias por darse un tiempo para esta historia.**


	4. El nuevo amigo de Sam

**Gracias a ****Ruki-0408****, ****JennetteNath89**** y ****SeddieHeartLand** **por sus comentarios y aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo.**

**El nuevo amigo de Sam.**

Ya ha pasado una semana de lo que paso entre Sam y Freddie, ambos muestran despreocupación, pero en verdad por dentro están aguantando un gran sentimientos que ni ellos mismos le pueden poner nombre.

**Escuela**

-¡Ouw!-se quejó la rubia tras chocar con un chico, que después de mirarlo varios minutos se dio cuenta que era lindo

-Perdón, lo siento, pero no me golpes-dice el chico con un poco de miedo tras haber chocado con la rubia que es capaz de arruinar su vida.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica intrigada.

-Brad, y tú debes se Samantha Puckett-dijo el chico entrando en confianza con Sam.

-No vuelvas a decirme Samantha, o te golpeare-dijo la chica con tono amenazante.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo te llama entonces?-pregunto Brad.

-Sam, ¿quieres ir a tomar un licuado?-pregunto la chica muy interesado en el muchacho.

-Claro, me encantaría SAM-dijo Brad tratando de dejar claro como la llamaría.

-Tú pagas-dijo la chica.

-Está bien-dijo el chico muy entusiasmado por salir con rubia.

**Licuados locos.**

-Y, no me dijiste porque ibas con tanta prisa-dijo la chica tomando su licuado y llevándolo a su boca.

-Iba a preguntarle a Freddie sobre la tarea del club de ciencias-dijo entusiasmado el chico.

-No sabía que eras un ñoño-bromeo la rubia.

-Bueno no me gusta la palabra ñoño-protesto un poco molesto el chico, por como lo había llamado Sam.

-Como quieras-dijo finalmente Sam para acabar el dialogo.

En ese momento entra Freddie a licuados locos y se sienta entre Sam y Brad, ya que tenía que hablar con la rubia de algo importante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sam muy enojada, por la interrupción que el castaño le había realizado.

-Tengo que hablar urgente contigo-dijo Freddie con tono de alegria y viendo con quien estaba Sam.

-Puede ser en otro momento-ordeno la chica muy enojada.

-No, no puede-dijo mirando de pie a cabeza a Brad.

-No te estoy preguntando Freddie ahora no-dijo botando de la silla a Freddie.

Es entonces cuando el castaño toma a Sam del brazo y la lleva a una esquina de licuados locos.

-Mi madre se va por una semana-dijo el chico alegremente.

-YYYYYY?-pregunto la chica.

-Podrías quedarte esta semana en mi casa-exclamo rápidamente el chico temiendo la respuesta de Sam.

-Sería una buena idea, de esta manera Spencer y Carly podrían descansar de mi-dijo la chica, sin creer lo que Freddie le había aconsejado.

-Y ¿Qué hace Brad aquí?-pregunta el castaño con mucha curiosidad.

-Lo invite a licuados locos-dijo Sam coquetamente mirando a Brad que la seguía esperando en la mesa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Freddie con un poco de celos, pero sin que se notara mucho.

-Porque es muy lindo, bueno iba todo bien hasta que te menciono-dijo la chica con un poco de asco.

-Está bien, te espero a las 7pm para ayudarte a llevar unas cosas a casa, mama se va las 5pm-dijo con un poco de pena.

-¿Por qué se va?-pregunto Sam preocupa por cómo se sintiera Freddie en ese momento

-Una tía está muy enferma y tiene que ir a cuidar de ella-y luego de esto se despidió de Sam.

-Estoy de vuelta-dijo alegremente sin sacar los ojos de Freddie, que se dirigía a la salida.

Sam no paraba de pensar en la propuesta que le había realizado en castaño hace unos minutos, estaría siete noches mucho más cerca de lo que había estado de el en toda su vida.

**Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo y espero sus reviews. El próximo capítulo ira dedicado a ****Ruki-0408****por su gran idea de los celos y esas cosas.**


	5. Freddie, Sam y celos

**Hola, espero que estén muy bien, les tengo un reto el día 18-10-2013 realizare una maratón de capítulos que comenzaran el sábado 19 de octubre a las 9am hasta las 9pm del mismo día, subiré un capitulo cada hora que contara que ira pasando con el día a día de Sam y Freddie en la casa Benson. Y alguna que otra sorpresa alguien está muy enamorado de Sam y la conoce de hace poco tiempo.**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

**Freddie, Sam y celos.**

**7pm Casa de Carly.**

-Eso era todo, a mama no le falta nada-dijo Sam con un poquito de pena.

-Está bien te ayudo, permíteme-le pidió Freddie a la rubia.

-Gracias, ¿estás seguro que tu mama se ira por una semana?-pregunto con miedo Sam al chico que tenía sus dos maletas en las manos.

-Sí, completamente seguro tal vez se quede más días-dijo alegremente Freddie, ya que podría descansar un poco de ella.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-dijeron los chicos a Carly.

-Está bien, hasta mañana nos vamos juntos-dijo con un poco de sueño ya que estuvo estudiando mucho en la tarde.

**Casa de Freddie.**

-Bueno aquí te puedes acomodar, te dejo-dijo rápidamente el castaño para darle espacio a Sam.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo dándole espacio para que se sentara junto a ella.

-Claro, lo que quieras-contesto Freddie con curiosidad.

-¿Sigues enamorado de Carly?-tenía que saberlo no quería hacer un ridículo, aunque nunca lo sabría, porque nunca se atrevería a hablar con el de sus sentimientos.

-No, eso ya quedo atrás para mí-contesto el chico muy decidido-¿Por qué preguntas?-era algo muy raro estaban solo y eso lo volvía un poco incómodo.

-Tan solo curiosidad ñoño-dijo volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Es entonces cuando Freddie le dice que se va para que ordene. Sam no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Freddie hace unos minutos, por un lado estaba muy feliz, pero por el otro tenía miedo de que se enamorara de alguien que también lo quisiera y que no fuera precisamente ella.

-Sam, esta lista la cena puedes venir a comer-grito en ese momento Freddie desde el comedor.

-Aquí viene mama-dijo la rubia sobándose el estómago-¿Qué hay para comer?-pregunto la chica mirando alrededor y notando que no había nada.

-Pizza, la hice yo-dijo Freddie muy entusiasmado.

-Tu, claro no quiero intoxicarme-dijo la chica bromeando.

-No seas hacía me esforcé mucho, y para mi parecer el olor está muy bien-dicho esto corto un trozo y lo paso en un plato para Sam.

-Tan solo el olor-dijo la rubia tan bajo que el chico no lo noto.

-Y ¿hace cuánto tiempo eres amiga de Brad?-pregunto el chico muy intrigado por el hecho de que Sam conociese a Brad.

-Desde hoy choco conmigo, y me callo muy bien, además no sabía que tuvieras amigos lindos y mucho menos que me cayeran tan bien-dijo la chica extrañada.

-Bueno te veías muy contenta con el-dijo Freddie muy celoso, pero disimulándolo.

-Sí, es divertido y muy apuesto ¿Por qué tanta pregunta Fredoso?-la chica izo la pregunta pensando que quizás podría estar celoso.

-Curiosidad-dijo finalmente el chico acabando el dialogo y recogiendo las cosas para poder lavarlas.

-Me iré a dormir-dijo la chica en ese momento levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Sam estuvo toda la noche muy inquieta por el hecho de que a pocos metros se encontraba Freddie. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que él estaba igual o peor que ella.

**Siguiente día en casa de Freddie.**

-Sam se nos hace tarde-no dejaba de gritar el chico por la demora de la rubia.

-Cálmate-dijo Sam saliendo en ese momento de la cocina y provocando un gran susto al castaño, que pensaba que aún estaba en su habitación.

-¿Por qué vienes de la cocina?-pregunto el chico y viendo que Sam llevaba una bolsa con grasitos, sacados de su refrigerador.

-Sam trata de no dejarme en la ruina en estos días-dijo el chico abriendo la puerta para que pasara la rubia.

-Tranquilo que solo estaré en las noches para cenar y luego dormir, tal vez también en los desayunos y almuerzos, está bien tratare de consumir menos alimentos provenientes de tu refrigerador-dijo en ese momento Sam.

-Gracias Sam-dijo riéndose el chico.

-Hola Spencer-dijo en ese momento Sam, al ver al mayor de los Shay tirado en el suelo contando tornillos-¿se podría saber qué haces?-pregunto la rubia dirigiéndose a la escala para llamar a Carly.

-Cuento y ordeno tornillos, para mi nueva escultura-dijo muy concentrado el joven.

-¡Carly!-grito la rubia y luego se fue a acostar al sillón, pero no se dio cuenta de que había un clavo y se izó un pequeño tajo en la mano-Auuuu-gimió.

Tras esto Freddie se dirigió rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que sangraba mucho. Saco de su mochila una cajita y comenzó a curar la herida de Sam.

-Córrete Freddie, me duele mucho-exclamaba la rubia apunto de botar una lagrima.

-Vamos Sam se fuerte, ya acabare-dijo el chico vendando su mano y apartando el cabello de la cara a la rubia.

-Gracias-fue lo único que logro decir Sam, aguantando el dolor de su mano sin quitar la vista de Freddie, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo guapo que se veía el castaño.

-¿Qué te paso Sam?-pregunto Carly muy preocupada al ver la mano de su mejor amiga vendada.

-Ese estúpido tornillo que me quería asesinar-dijo muy enojada tirando el tornillo al suelo con mucha fuerza.

-No es estúpido-dijo Spencer tomando el tornillo y moviéndolo igual que aun bebe.

-Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde-dijo el chico soltando la mano de Sam y guardando su pequeño botiquín-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico.

-Mama, siempre está bien, bueno un poquito adolorida-dijo finalmente viéndose la mano.

-Nos vamos Spencer y trata de no incendiar o destruir de cualquier manera la casa con tus clavitos-dijo con tono autoritario Carly mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Claro hermanita-exclamo Spencer como si fuera un niño pequeño.

En todo el camino Sam y Freddie no paraban de dar pequeñas miradas uno al otro, hasta que apareció Brad.

-Hola chicos-saludo el muchacho.

-Hola Brad-saludaron a coro los iCarly.

-Sam, me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir al cine después de clases?-pregunto el chico con un poco de temor.

-Claro porque no, si tú pagas la comida-dijo alegremente la rubia.

-Por eso no te preocupes-dijo entre risas el muchacho.

Freddie no dejaba de mirar la escena que hacía que su sangre hirviera por dentro, ¿sentía celos? O no, no podía ser si Sam solo era su amiga, o acaso no se había dado cuenta de sus extraños sentimientos hacia ella, y por qué ya no sentía ningún tipo de atracción sobre Carly.

**Bueno ese fue el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y si quieren una maratón de capítulos SEDDIE solo tienen que pedírmelo en los comentarios y siguiendo mi historia. Gracias y este capítulo va dedicado a ****Ruki-0408****.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia.**


	6. Me tienes mal de la cabeza

**Hola, espero que estén muy bien, este capítulo fue el que me dio muchas idea para la maratón que realizare mañana desde la 9am hasta las 9pm, tratare de subir 12 capítulos no uno cada hora pero si en poco tiempo veamos si mi cabeza lo permite. No se me ocurría un título pero aquí estamos.**

**Me tienes mal de la cabeza.**

**ANTERIORMENTE**

En todo el camino Sam y Freddie no paraban de dar pequeñas miradas uno al otro, hasta que apareció Brad.

-Hola chicos-saludo el muchacho.

-Hola Brad-saludaron a coro los iCarly.

-Sam, me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir al cine después de clases?-pregunto el chico con un poco de temor.

-Claro porque no, si tú pagas la comida-dijo alegremente la rubia.

-Por eso no te preocupes-dijo entre risas el muchacho.

Freddie no dejaba de mirar la escena que hacía que su sangre hirviera por dentro, ¿sentía celos? O no, no podía ser si Sam solo era su amiga, o acaso no se había dado cuenta de sus extraños sentimientos hacia ella, y por qué ya no sentía ningún tipo de atracción sobre Carly.

**Casa de Carly.**

Sam vestía un bonito vestido azul marino y unos zapatos con tacón negros, con los cual se veía muy estilizada. Fue entonces cuando decidió bajar del estudio de iCarly y esperar a Brad en la sala, donde casualmente se encontraba Freddie quien quedo con la boca abierta el ver a Sam.

-¿Qué miras, Frednub?-la pregunta de la rubia lo saco del trance del que se en contrataba.

-Te ves…-no sabía que decir para que la chica no lo golpeara-diferente-exclamo finalmente.

-Chicos tengo que ir a comprar unos broches, vengo rápido tu vestido se cae-exclamo muy alterada Carly mirando el vestido de la rubia.

-Carly no es necesa…-no logro terminar de hablar ya que la castaña ya había salido en busca de un local abierto y que vendiera lo que ella buscaba.

Utilizando la falta de los hermanos Shay en la casa, la rubia quiso experimentar con Freddie, de una manera que él podría caer solo si en realidad, sentía algo por ella.

-A sí que-dijo Sam acercándose a Freddie que la miraba con la boca abierta-¿De qué manera diferente?-le pregunto la chica cerca del oído del castaño.

-Bue Bueno mu muy bien-termino de hablar el chico, en ese momento parecía un bobo.

Al darse cuenta de esto la rubia dejo el juego dejando al chico plasmado.

-Tranquilo ñoño, solo preguntaba-dijo Sam riendo y alejándose del chico, que al escuchar las palabras de la chica se fijó que solo jugaba con él .

-Ni creas que me moviste un pelo Sam-dijo con un tono firme el chico, pero por dentro sintiendo su corazón casi estallando por lo cerca que estuvo de el.

-¡Llegue!, lo conseguí-grito Carly entrando al departamento con una bolsita blanca en su mano, y secando su sudor con la otra-Vamos arriba no he corrido por nada.

**15 minutos después.**

Sonó el timbre y Freddie decidió ir a ver. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, ahí estaba Brad con un ramo de flores rojas en las manos y muy bien vestido.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto el chico, un poco confundido al ver la cara de odio que le dirigía el castaño.

-Claro-dijo muy tajante sin saludarlo y sentándose en un sillón diferente, sin dejar de mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Escuche el timbre, ñoño-dijo la rubia percatándose de que Brad ya estaba ahí y que Freddie no lo miraba con una cara muy amigable.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo en ese momento mirando a la chica y entregando el ramo de flores que sostenía muy nervioso.

Detrás de Sam venia Carly, que al ver el gesto del chico con Sam se le derritió el corazón.

-Te ves muy bien-le dijo la rubia al chico al momento que tomaba su brazo para salir del apartamento de Carly-Nos vemos más tarde-dijo dando me día vuelta con Brad para salir.

-Adiós- se despidió el chico.

-No llegues muy tarde Sam-dijo en ese momento Freddie tratando de ocultar su enojo, que no entendía bien porque era-mañana tengo un examen y tengo que dormir temprano.

Al decir estas palabras Brad se quedó mirando muy extrañado a la rubia que tan solo se dignó a salir con el de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso Freddie?-pregunto Carly muy enojada mirando a Freddie.

-Porque-no sabía bien que responder porque ni él lo sabía-porque es verdad-termino diciendo el chico muy enojado-Adiós-dicho esto salió del apartamento de Carly cerrando la puerta de un portazo y entrando a su casa que estaba muy vacía, lo único que puedo hacer fue entran en la habitación que ocupaba Sam y mirar una caja llena de fotos de ella junto a Carly, Spencer y el, todas en la parte de atrás tenía una dedicatoria.

Hasta que encontró una, de el con ella que decía:_ Con mi amigo el nerd (el que más quiero), claro sin tomar a Carly como una nerd. _Al ver esto Freddie no pudo aguantar las ganas de sonreír.

**Cine.**

-La película estuvo muy buena, me gustó mucho-dijo en ese momento Brad que traía un tarro de palomitas gigantes vacío, ya que Sam se había comido la mayoría.

-Si me gustó mucho, hace tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien-exclamo la rubia mirando al chico.

Es entonces cuando Brad se comienza a acercar a Sam lentamente juntando sus labios. El beso fue muy fugaz después de esto ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar fuera del apartamento de Freddie y Carly.

-Lo siento- exclamo el chico muy apenado, por cómo había tomado la rubia su beso.

-No te preocupes pero deberíamos ir más lento-fue lo único que logro decir.

-Adiós-dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos produciendo unas risas que no se escuchaban desde el beso.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Freddie con serenidad a la chica.

-No te interesa-le contesto la rubia aun enojada por lo que había dicho el castaño hace unas horas-Dormiré en casa de Carly esta noche-le dijo al chico y sin más se marchó.

Freddie no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido esa noche._ ¿Por qué me interesa?, y ahora hablo solo. Sam me tienes mal de la cabeza_

**Casa de Carly.**

-Spencer-llamo la rubia al mayor de los Shay que estaba con unos pantalones más pequeños de los normal-¡HEY!-exclamo la rubia-esos pantalones son míos.

-Mmmm, eso explica porque no me quedan bien-dijo Spencer con tono pensativo.

-Carly-grito Spencer.

-¿Qué se quema, que se quema?-pregunto la chica muy alterada y con un extintor en la mano.

-Esta vez no es nada-dijo Spencer-¿Dónde está el aceite?-pregunto poniendo cara de penita.

-Te he dicho que ya no puedes jugar con eso o ¿no recuerdas la última ves?-pregunto la chica regañando-Vamos no me pongas esa cara-dicho eso señalo un mueble viejo que tenían en una pared.

-Gracias-dijo corriendo como pingüino Spencer.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la castaña muy intrigada, cuando Spencer se fue de la sala.

-Son míos-dijo en ese momento Sam con cara de asco.

-Ya estas acá cuéntamelo todo-dijo Carly cambiando de tema y tomando a Sam del brazo y llevándola a su habitación.

-Bueno, la película fue muy buena.

-¿Y?...-exclamo la chica-Vamos Sam ¿Qué más?

-Nada, bueno solo un pequeño beso-dijo rápidamente dejando a Carly con la boca abierta.

-Wow mi amiga tiene novio, mi amiga tiene novio, mi amiga tiene novio-comenzó a cantar Carly

-Me quedare aquí-dijo la rubia con una cara de pena.

-¿Por qué, que te hizo Freddie?-pregunto la castaña preocupada.

-Nada, solo que no quiero estar con un nerd una noche más-dijo muy enojada Sam.

-¿Fue por lo que dijo?-pregunto la chica.

-Si casi lo arruina, mañana traeré mis cosas de vuelta-exclamo con un poco de pena la chica.

-Está bien lo que sea mejor para ti-dijo finalmente viendo a la chica durmiendo sobre su cama-_Dormiré en el sillón._

**Casa de Freddie**

Freddie no podía seguir aguantando las ganas de decir sus sentimientos a Sam. Es cuando decide enviarle un texto.

_Sam, ¿puedes venir? Me gustaría hablar contigo. Discúlpame._

**Casa de Carly.**

Sam ya estaba dormido hasta que suena su teléfono.

-No tienen prueba-dijo la rubia despertando de un susto. _No puede ser es mi celular_

Es cuando lee el mensaje: "_Sam, ¿puedes venir? Me gustaría hablar contigo. Discúlpame.", Bueno se le hiso un poco tarde para pedir perdón _- pensó la chica al leer el mensaje que el chico le había enviado.

_Estoy muy cansada, mejor mañana _–le respondió la rubia, y se durmió inmediatamente.

_Nuevamente Freddie no tengo ganas de escribir, no escribo en clases no me pidas más _– exclamo la chica un poco enojada.

_Por favor es muy urgente hablar contigo, te esperare 30 minutos si no lo entenderé todo.-_la rubia no lo podía creer lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue levantarse y salir lo más silenciosa posible.

**En el pasillo que dividía la casa de Carly con la de Freddie.**

_Está bien, me quedan 5 minutos aun para decidirme, no, no puede ser tengo una obsesión con los grasito, vamos Sam concéntrate está bien entrare_ – dicho esto Sam se decidió a tocar la puerta del chico, sin esperar respuesta la abrió.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué me quería decir?-pregunta la chica viendo a Freddie parado al lado de la puerta.

-Sam, gracias por venir-dicho esto el castaño la abraso.

Ninguno de los dos tenían la intención de separarse estuvieron de esa manera unos 10 minutos.

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Se atreverán a reconocer sus sentimientos? ¿Habrá SEDDIE? ¿O se terminara su amistad? Bueno lo sabrán mañana el día 19-10-13 en la maratón que realizare de capítulos SEDDIE y de una nueva pareja que aparecerá ¿Quiénes serán?... Dejen su opinión.**


	7. ¿Por que se fue Gibby? Parte 1

**Holisss. Bueno tuve muchos problemas pero aquí estamos. No se habían preguntado por Gibby bueno aquí les dejo algo.**

**¿Carly no me pertenece. **

** ¿Por qué se fue Gibby? Parte 1 **

**Anteriormente.**

_Está bien, me quedan 5 minutos aun para decidirme, no, no puede ser tengo una obsesión con los grasito, vamos Sam concéntrate está bien entrare_ – dicho esto Sam se decidió a tocar la puerta del chico, sin esperar respuesta la abrió.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué me quería decir?-pregunta la chica viendo a Freddie parado al lado de la puerta.

-Sam, gracias por venir-dicho esto el castaño la abraso.

Ninguno de los dos tenían la intención de separarse estuvieron de esa manera unos 10 minutos.

**Casa de Freddie.**

-Está bien, te disculpo no te preocupes-dijo la rubia apartándose del chico.

-Gracias-fue lo único que puedo decir el chico ante la respuesta de la rubia.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-pregunto la chica viendo una caja en el suelo.

-E, nada, nada-dijo el chico rápidamente, escondiendo la caja detrás del sillón y deseando que desapareciera.

-¿Esa es mi caja de fotos?-pregunto la chica muy molesta.

-Sí, podría ¿estas enojada?-dijo rápidamente el chico.

-No, veámosla-dijo la chica tratando de no enojarse y sentándose en el sillón.

Ante esta respuesta el castaño se quedó muy extrañado, ya que tenía todas las partes de su cuerpo aun. Levanto la caja lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó al lado de la chica, que en ese momento estaba viendo dentro de la caja.

-Bueno, veámosla no la veo hace mucho tiempo-exclamo la rubia con un poco de felicidad.

-Está bien-dijo el chico tomando un poco de fotos de la caja.

Se pasaron toda la noche viendo las diferentes fotos que tenía la rubia en la caja, cada una tenía buenos recuerdos y también momentos chistosos. Hasta que encontró una en la que aparecía Gibby con una hamburguesa. Ambos dejaron de reír y se miraron un momento.

-Espero que vuelva pronto-exclamo la chica con pena y mirando la fotografía que tenía Freddie en sus manos.

-Si es extraño no escucharlo-dijo Freddie como si tratara de recordar algo-¿Por qué se habrá ido con su papa?-pregunto el chico melancólico por la falta de su amigo.

-No lo sé , nunca hablo de eso con nosotras-respondió Sam recordando inmediatamente a Carly y que la había dejado durmiendo en el sillón-No puede ser, mira la hora, son la 5 de la mañana, debo volver antes de que Carly se dé cuenta.

Dicho esto Sam se fue rápidamente dejando a Freddie con la palabra en la boca y con las fotos esparcidas por todo el piso.

-Está bien-dijo el chico viendo que la rubia ya se había marchado.

**Casa de Carly.**

La puerta de la casa de los hermanos Shay se abrió silenciosamente y por ella se asomó una cabellera rubia. Carly dormía muy incómoda en el pequeño sillón. Al darse cuenta de que la castaña dormía, la rubia decidió subir inmediatamente a la habitación de Carly.

_No lo puedo creer tanto tiempo con el ñoño, pero me divertí, no, Sam saca esas ideas tonta de la cabeza. Mejor dormiré._

**Subiré más en unos minutos. Quiero alcanzar el record tengo hasta la 9pm a escribir**


	8. ¿Por que se fue Gibby? Parte 2

**Parece que no alcanzare pero ahora sí que no paro de escribir.**

**¿Por qué se fue Gibby? Parte 2**

**Casa de Carly.**

-Sam trata de no comerte los grasitos, los guarde para Freddie-dijo Carly sin encontrar a la rubia en el estudio de iCarly.

-Llego mama-dijo en ese momento la rubia con la mitad de un grasito en la mano.

-Sam, esos grasitos eran míos-dijo el castaño acercándose a la rubia.

-Si, lo acabas de decir eran tuyos pero ya no-dijo la rubia pasando el grasito por la cara de Freddie.

-¡Chicos!-grito Carly-Es, es Gibby-dijo en ese momento sin poder creerlo.

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia Carly pensando lo peor. Hace unas horas que habían hablado de él y del porqué de su cambio.

-Viene a Seattle por unos días a visitar a su mama-dijo en ese momento muy feliz Carly.

-Eso es-dijo en ese momento Sam sin encontrar la palabra adecuada.

-Grandioso-dijo en ese momento Freddie terminando la oración de la chica.

-Llegara en 2 horas tenemos que ir por el-dijo corriendo al asesor Carly y entrando sin esperar a sus amigos, que se quedaron solos y muy impresionados.

-¿Qué le pasa a Carly?-pregunto Freddie muy confundido por la salida de la castaña-Sam, Sam, ¡Sam!-grito Freddie a la rubia que se había sentado a comer su grasito.

-No tengo idea, pero algo me dice que lo ha extrañado-dijo en ese momento la rubia limpiándose la boca.

-Si eso es a Carly le gusta Gibby-exclamo Freddie sentándose al lado de Sam que lo miraba muy confundida.

-No seas tonto yo lo sabría-dijo la chica botándolo de la silla.

-Quizás ella tampoco lo sabe-dijo Freddie tocando su brazo y sentándose en el suelo junto a Sam.

-¿A qué te refieres Fredward?-pregunto la chica muy intrigada.

-A que se ha puesto más guapo-dijo en ese momento a la rubia mostrándole una foto.

-Yo lo encuentro…, sabes si tienes razón-dijo finalmente la rubia mirando a Freddie.

-A Carly le gusta te lo dije-dijo triunfante el chico.

-No, de eso aún no estoy segura pero si se ha vuelto más atractivo-dijo mirando la foto en la que aparecía Gibby.

-A Sam ya vamos-dijo en ese momento apagando su teléfono y tomándola del brazo a la chica con un poco de celos.

-Por el ascensor ñoño-dijo en ese momento entrando al ascensor.

-Lo que digas-exclamo el chico siguiendo a la rubia-Y ¿yo?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Tu qué?-pregunto la rubia mirándolo.

-Yo también estoy más guapo, ¿o no?-dijo el chico acercándose a la chica y poniendo cara coqueta.

-También, pero lamentablemente sigues siendo un ñoño-dijo la chica rápidamente y saliendo del ascensor.

-Que tal pasen no hay problema-dijo en ese momento Spencer, que se encontraba tejiendo.

-Que tal Spencer-dijo en ese momento Freddie sin mirarlo y dirigiéndose a donde iba la rubia (la cocina).

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto la chica sacando un pepi-cola del refrigerador.

-Tejo un chaleco para los más tiernos-dijo mostrando dos chalecos terminados y uno a la mitad.

-¿Dónde aprendiste?-pregunto la rubia muy confundida y sentándose al lado de el .

-En el taller de costura, al cual no asisto, porque yo veo la lucha libre-dijo mirando a la rubia y a Freddie que se reían.

-No te preocupes Spencer-dijo en ese momento Freddie sin parar de reír y tomando un chaleco para verlo.

-Sí, si como digas bobo, pero ¿Para quién son Spencer?-pregunto la chica.

-Para usted mis pequeñines-dijo pasándole uno a Sam y el otro a Freddie.

-Ni creas que usare esto-exclamo la chica viendo el chaleco de colores.

-Mira Spencer están muy lindos, pero hace mucha calor-dijo Freddie mirando el puchero que realizaba el mayor de los Shay.

-Freddie afuera esta lloviendo-dijo muy enojado al castaño-Y si quieres que los lleve al aeropuerto buscar a Gibby lo usaran.

-O vamos, antes prefiero aplastar mi lengua contra la puerta-dijo tirando el chaleco a Freddie.

-Entonces nadie se ira en auto-dijo Spencer moviendo su cabeza dramticamente y dándole la espalda a la chica.

-No te preocupes, lo usaremos encantados-dijo en ese momento Carly saliendo de su habitación con un chaleco de colores tejido por su hermano.

-No, no por favor Carly. O golpeó a Freddie-dijo tomando al chico del brazo.

-No te hagas igual lo golpearas-dijo lanzándole a cada uno un chaleco.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Carly-dijo sarcásticamente el chico.

**Aeropuerto de Seattle.**

Lo que más llamaba la atención eran 4 chicos con chalecos de lana con los colores del arcoíris.

-Recuérdame asfixiar a Spencer con la lana-dijo Sam a Carly muy enojada y tapándose lo más posible entre Carly y Freddie para que no la reconocieran.

-Gibby-grita Carly corriendo hacia este con los brazos abiertos.

-Carly, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Gibby respondiendo el abrazo.

-Muy bien y tu ¿Cómo lo has pasado con tu padre?-pregunto muy alegra la castaña.

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados sin ver a los chico, pero luego vio a 3 chico que venían corriendo con chalecos de colores.

-Gibby-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo abrazando a Gibby.

-Hola, lindos chalecos-exclamo.

-No lo menciones o te golpeare-dijo muy enojada la rubia.

-Y Sam aunque no lo creas igual te extrañe-dijo riendo el chico, por la particular forma de saludar de Sam.

-Espero que ahora nos cuentes porque te fuiste-dijo Sam.

-Si bueno vamos a licuados locos y les explico todo.

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo y ¿Por qué se habrá marchado Gibby con su padre? ¿Esta Carly enamorada de él o solo lo quiere como amigo?**


	9. ¿Por que se fue Gibby? Parte 3

**Hola, perdón por no haber podido subir la maratón pero tuve problemas con mi internet. La letra cursiva será ****Anteriormente****.**

**¿Por qué se fue Gibby? Parte 3.**

**Anteriormente.**

_-Si eso es a Carly le gusta Gibby-exclamo Freddie sentándose al lado de Sam que lo miraba muy confundida._

_-No seas tonto yo lo sabría-dijo la chica botándolo de la silla._

_-Quizás ella tampoco lo sabe-dijo Freddie tocando su brazo y sentándose en el suelo junto a Sam._

_-¿A qué te refieres Fredward?-pregunto la chica muy intrigada. _

_-A que se ha puesto más guapo-dijo en ese momento a la rubia mostrándole una foto. _

_-Yo lo encuentro…, sabes si tienes razón-dijo finalmente la rubia mirando a Freddie._

**Aeropuerto de Seattle.**

_-Gibby-grita Carly corriendo hacia este con los brazos abiertos._

_-Carly, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Gibby respondiendo el abrazo._

_-Muy bien y tu ¿Cómo lo has pasado con tu padre?-pregunto muy alegra la castaña._

_-Muy bien, ¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados sin ver a los chico, pero luego vio a tres chico que venían corriendo con chalecos de colores._

_-Hola, lindos chalecos-exclamo._

_-No lo menciones o te golpeare-dijo muy enojada la rubia._

_-Y Sam aunque no lo creas igual te extrañe-dijo riendo el chico, por la particular forma de saludar de Sam._

_-Espero que ahora nos cuentes porque te fuiste-dijo Sam._

**Licuados locos.**

En una mesa se encontraban cinco chicos con chalecos de lana de colores conversando y tomando licuados medianos.

-Bueno, les contare porque me fui-dijo finalmente el chico para romper el silencio que se había formado sin contar el ruido que emitía Sam con su licuado.

-Sam ¿podrías no meter tanto ruido?-pregunta Freddie que se encontraba el lado de la chica.

-¿Te molesta?-pregunta la chica como si nada.

-Si un poco-responde el chico.

-Entonces no-dijo desafiante la rubia.

-¡Cállense de una vez!-grito Carly.

-Está bien-dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos y miraron inmediatamente a Gibby.

-Mis padres se divorciaron, por eso me tuve que ir de Seattle-dijo muy apenado Gibby.

-¿Pero ahora donde te quedaras?-pregunto Carly muy apenada por la respuesta de Gibby.

-Donde mi mama-dijo un poco más alegre el chico.

-¿Dónde vive tu papa?-pregunta la rubia.

-En Hollywood-dijo secamente Gibby.

-Eso quiere decir que nos veremos muy poco-exclamo la rubia, un poco apenada.

-Sam-la reto el chico.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la chica.

-No digas cosas antes de que Gibby cuente como lo va hacer-dijo el castaño mirando a Gibby.

-Mi padre ya está buscando una casa donde quedarnos para no cambiarme de escuela pero esta semana estaré aquí y la próxima me voy a Hollywood con mi padre-dijo el chico mirando a Carly.

-Pero ¿por cuanto te iras a Hollywood?-pregunto la castaña desesperadamente.

-No lo sé lo que demore en encontrar una casa-dijo el chico saludando con la mano a un chico que entraba al local.

-Hola Brad, siéntate con nosotros-le ofrece Sam.

-Sam, no lo molestes-exclamo un poco enojado Freddie.

-No te preocupes Freddie, me gusta estar con Sam-dijo sentándose entre Freddie y Sam.

-Ves Fredoso-exclamo triunfante la rubia.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Freddie muy molesto, parándose de su silla muy rápido y saliendo del local.

-Y ¿Qué le pico a este?-pregunto Gibby un poco confundido por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Me puedes esperar?-pregunto la rubia a Brad.

-Claro, yo te espero-dijo un poco confundido el chico.

**Afuera del edificio.**

-¡Freddie!, ¡Freddie! , ¡Freddie!-gritaba la rubia muy mojada, ya que, la lluvia no cesaba y cada vez era más fuerte.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera Sam?-pregunta el chico.

-Me dio sed y decidí tomar agua de lluvia-exclamo muy enojada la chica-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque tengo mucha tarea que hacer-dijo rápidamente el chico.

-No me engañas, es lunes-dijo la rubia tiritando por el frio, ya que, al momento de salir olvido ponerse su chaleco.

Al escuchar tiritar a la rubia, el chico se sacó rápidamente la chaqueta que se había puesto de camino a licuados locos y la puso a Sam sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias-exclamo la chica con mucho frio.

-Perdón-dijo le chico.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto plasmada la rubia.

-Por todo Sam-dijo en vos baja el chico.

-Tú me tienes que perdonar por hacerte la vida tan mala-dijo con mucha pena la rubia.

-Mi vida sin ti sería muy aburrida, por eso gracias-dijo alegre el chico.

-Sin ti mi vida, también seria aburrida-dijo la rubia riendo.

En ese momento el castaño se comienza a acercar a la rubia y la rubia le sigue la corriente, era el cuadro perfecto, dos personas que se querían, parados bajo la lluvia y apunto de besarse, tan solo que no se atrevían a decir sus sentimientos.

**¿Qué pasara habrá al fin un beso o tan solo será una falsa alarma?, ¿A Carly le gusta Gibby?, ¿Qué pasara con Brad?**

**Les pido perdón pero no pude subir capítulos ya que mi internet se hecho a perder y no había podido por el tema de las tares y eso. Tengo un papelito con lo que tratara cada capítulo pero me falta mucho esta historia será un poco larga. Por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	10. Beso bajo la lluvia

**Hola, espero que estén muy bien y aquí les dejo el capítulo espero que les guste. Subiré el próximo lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por los comentarios y ya llevo más de 1000 visitas y todo gracias a ustedes. Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Beso bajo la lluvia.**

_**Anteriormente.**_

_-Bueno, les contare porque me fui-dijo finalmente el chico para romper el silencio que se había formado sin contar el ruido que emitía Sam con su licuado._

_-Mis padres se divorciaron, por eso me tuve que ir de Seattle-dijo muy apenado Gibby._

_-Hola Brad, siéntate con nosotros-le ofrece Sam._

_-Sam, no lo molestes-exclamo un poco enojado Freddie._

_-No te preocupes Freddie, me gusta estar con Sam-dijo sentándose entre Freddie y Sam._

_-Ves Fredoso-exclamo triunfante la rubia._

_-Me tengo que ir-dijo Freddie muy molesto, parándose de su silla muy rápido y saliendo del local._

_-¿Me puedes esperar?-pregunto la rubia a Brad._

_**Afuera del edificio.**_

_-¡Freddie!, ¡Freddie! , ¡Freddie!-gritaba la rubia muy mojada, ya que, la lluvia no cesaba y cada vez era más fuerte._

_-¿Qué haces aquí afuera Sam?-pregunta el chico._

_-Me dio sed y decidí tomar agua de lluvia-exclamo muy enojada la chica-¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_-Porque tengo mucha tarea que hacer-dijo rápidamente el chico._

_-No me engañas, es lunes-dijo la rubia tiritando por el frio, ya que, al momento de salir olvido ponerse su chaleco_

_Al escuchar tiritar a la rubia, el chico se sacó rápidamente la chaqueta que se había puesto de camino a licuados locos y la puso a Sam sobre sus hombros._

_-Gracias-exclamo la chica con mucho frio. En ese momento el castaño se comienza a acercar a la rubia y la rubia le sigue la corriente, era el cuadro perfecto, dos personas que se querían, parados bajo la lluvia y apunto de besarse, tan solo que no se atrevían a decir sus sentimientos._

**Afuera del edificio.**

Al fin lo que ambos esperaban, se hiso realidad, un tierno beso sellaba el cuadro de la pareja bajo la lluvia.

-¡Sam!, ¡Sam!-escucho la rubia a su espalda, la voz era la de Brad-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el chico enfurecido.

-No, mira Brad, yo te puedo explicar, es decir-la rubia no sabía que decir era un mal momento.

-No tienes nada que explicar-dijo en ese momento Freddie muy enojado por la interrupción que realizo Brad.

-Tú no te metas, este asunto no es contigo-dicho esto Brad toma a Sam del brazo y la tira fuertemente.

-No me toques estúpido-dijo enojada Sam, por la actitud que estaba tomando Brad.

-No la toques-grito Freddie a Brad golpeándolo fuerte en la nariz y dejándolo sangrando.

-Como te atreves-exclama muy adolorido Brad, golpeándolo en la boca y rompiendo su labio.

-Paren-grita Sam entrando con Freddie al edificio y dejando solo a Brad.

**Casa de Freddie.**

-Sam, podrías ser un poco más delicada-exclamaba muy adolorido el castaño.

-No, no soy enfermara-dijo limpiando el labio del castaño con más cuidado.

-Me doy cuenta-dijo sarcásticamente el castaño mirando a la rubia a los ojos-Perdón-dijo Freddie sin quitar la mirada de Sam.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la chica sin mirar al chico a los ojos para poder curar su herida.

-Por los problemas con Brad-dijo con un poco de celos.

-Él no es nada mío-dijo la rubia mirando al chico a los ojos

-Entonces ¿Por qué te trato así?-pregunto enojado el chico.

-No lo sé, pero mañana dejare todo claro con el-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Está bien, o sino mis puños y la cara de Brad tendrán una linda conversación-dijo riendo.

-Claro, como tú digas-dijo riendo la chica. Es cuando el chico se comienza a acercar a ella.

-No, Freddie-dice volviendo a la realidad Sam.

-Perdón-dice el chico muy avergonzado-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta después confundido.

-No puedo no después de esto-dijo apenada la rubia sin mirar al castaño.

-No te preocupes-dijo el chico sin demostrar la pena que sentía en ese momento.

-Te odio-le dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Y yo a ti-exclamo el chico riendo.

-Discúlpame-exclamo Freddie.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida la rubia.

-Por besarte-dijo sonrojándose el castaño.

-No use resistencia-bromeo la rubia-no te preocupes-exclamo finalmente mirando al castaño y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Casa de Carly.**

Carly no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala, no podía creer que sus mejores amigos se habían besado, pero ¿Cómo sucedió esto?, ¿Por qué no le habían contado?, por un lado estaba feliz, pero por otro enojada por la falta de confianza que sus amigos tenían en ella. Pero algo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, escucho la puerta cerrarse.

-Ya llegaron-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Sí, y tu ¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunto corriendo hacia Sam.

-Porque iba a ver…-a la rubia no se le ocurría nada en ese momento.

-Fuiste a buscar a Freddie-dijo suavemente Carly mirando a la rubia.

-Si-respondió Sam.

-Y ¿Qué paso?-pregunto un poco más alterada la castaña.

-Nada, es un tonto-dijo con su tono de mentira.

-Claro pero, te gustan sus besos-dijo Carly.

-¿Qué?-pregunto muy confusa la rubia, ¿Cómo sabia ella eso?

-Lo se Sam, Freddie y tú se besaron-dijo con un poco de pena.

-¿Te gusta, Freddie?-pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

-¡Que!-grito la chica muy enojada, por lo que pensaba su mejor amiga-claro que no, solo me puse asi porque no me contaron.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sam, sentados al lado de Carly.

-Que se gustaban-dijo como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-No, no nos gustamos-respondió rápidamente la rubia.

-Claro que si, ustedes se aman-dijo alegra la castaña.

-No digas tonterías, niña loca-exclamo enfadada Sam.

-No son tonterías-exclamo Carly, riendo por lo bajo.

-No importa, pero ¿Quién te dijo?-pregunto dudosa la rubia.

-Brad llego con la nariz sangrando-dijo con un poco de pena-Me lo tienes que contar todo-exclamo muy preocupada Carly.

-Está bien-exclamo y comenzó a contar todo lo que sucedió.

**30 minutos después.**

-Entonces, ¿Solo se dejaron llevar?-pregunto con una sonrisa enorme.

-Sí, pero no se volverá a repetir-dijo seria.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Pero tú?, ¿Qué fue para ti?-exclamo confundida y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Para por favor, no puedo responder todo eso-exclamo la rubia.

-¿No pasara nada entre ustedes?-pregunto muy triste Carly.

-Claro que no-dijo Sam.

-Está bien, se tienen que dar tiempo-dijo Carly mirando a la rubia.

-Exacto-dijo Sam con la boca llena (comía unos grasitos bajo en grasas)

**Casa de Freddie.**

No paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido, aun sentía la textura de sus labios, pero ¡que estaba pensando?, es Sam, si Sam la chica mala que lo golpea todo los días y que además le pone sobrenombres extraños, pero también era la chica dulce y linda que arria todo para que sus amigos no le pasara bien, además basaba muy bien.

-Está bien, iré hablar con Carly-exclamo Freddie decidido-y ahora hablo conmigo mismo-dicho esto salió inmediatamente a la casa de Carly.

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo, pero lo único que les puedo decir que habrán grandes sorpresas. SEDDIE por siempre. Si les gusto por favor dejen sus comentarios. **


	11. Es Carly realmente

**Hola y disculpen la demora pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, y si les gusta mi propuesta del final de la historia por favor comenten, ya se me ocurrió que podría pasar si aparece el personaje.**

**¡Carly no me pertenece.**

**Es Carly realmente.**

-Carly la puerta-grito la rubia sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

-Escuche, ¿pero porque tú no puedes ir?-pregunto la castaña corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Porque estoy muy ocupada-exclamo como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-¿Tu?-pregunto confundida la castaña-¿Pero qué haces aquí?, No es un buen momento.

-Viene a disculparme-al escuchar esto la rubia se quedó helada.

-¿Tu?-exclamo mirando al chico que se encontraba en la puerta muy mojada.

-Perdóname Sam, por todo lo que sucedió-exclamo entrando inmediatamente a la casa de la castaña

-Claro Brad, no te preocupes solo pasa-dijo sarcásticamente.

-No-dijo Sam.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico un poco confundido.

-No te perdono-dijo Sam muy seria.

-Tengo algo que decirte-dijo el chico serio por fuera, pero muy dolido por dentro.

-Carly debo hablar contigo-dijo Freddie entrando al departamento de Carly.

-Ay, no, no, no-comenzó a decir Carly suponiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Tu?-exclamo muy enojado el castaño colocándose delante de la rubia que se había puesto un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué les dio por hacer la misma pregunta?-dijo el chico ya cansado del mismo recibimiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto muy enojado Freddie.

-Vine a disculparme con todos-dijo muy avergonzado.

-No-exclamo Freddie.

-Sí que son el uno para el otro-exclamo sonriendo levemente el chico mirando a Sam.

-¿Por qué?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo los chicos-Entiendo-dijeron ambos un poco incomodos.

-Hermanita, chicos que parece que nadie extraña en sus casas y, ¿quién eres tú?-dijo confundido el mayor de los Shay, apuntando al nuevo chico.

-Soy Brad-dijo el chico tímidamente.

-Spencer vuelve a tu habitación-dijo la castaña a su hermanito.

-¿Pero que hacen todos ustedes aquí?-pregunto dudoso el mayor de los Shay que no dejaba de ver a Sam, Freddie y Brad, no muy contentos.

-Son los típicos problemas adolecentes, así que déjanos solos-exclamo un poco alterada.

-Está bien hermanita-dijo Spencer-Pero, después me lo cuentas todo-dijo muy bajo para que solo Carly lo escuchara.

-Carly, debo hablar contigo-dijo en ese momento Gibby apareciendo en el ascensor y entrando al apartamento de los Shay.

-Lo que faltaba-exclamo Spencer rodando los ojos.

-¡Ahora!-grito la chica con los nervios de punta.

-Adolecentes-exclamo finalmente Spencer para luego desaparecer por donde había llegado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Gibby mirando lo que se había producido en la sala.

-Problemas -dijo Carly como lo más obvio.

-Parece uno de esos poster de series de vampiros-dijo riendo el chico.

-Claro que… Sabes si-exclamo la chica mirando bien a sus amigos-pero, ¿A qué venias?-pregunto con un tono dulce.

-Quieres salir a cenar conmigo mañana-pregunto el chico sonrojándose un poco.

-Claro-dijo feliz Carly pero sin que se notara tanto.

-Nos vemos, te diré la hora por mensaje, no quites los ojos de ellos-dijo señalando a los tres chicos que se encontraban discutiendo.

-Descuida, Adiós-dijo sin parar de sonreír la castaña.

-Adiós-dijo Gibby desapareciendo por el ascensor.

-No me gusta Sam-fue lo único que logro escuchar Carly saliendo de su transe.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los tres chicos muy confundidos.

-Es verdad me sentía muy atraído por Sam, pero ya no-dijo Brad muy seguro de lo que decía y mirando a Carly con cara de enamorado.

Carly fue la única que se dio cuenta de aquello, porque sus amigos se miraban regalándose una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y porque la trataste así?-exclamo el castaño sin poder creerlo.

-Porque, por un momento pensé que era lo que debía hacer-dijo un poco confundido Brad-pero después me di cuenta de que me alegro de su relación-exclamo finalmente regalándole una sonrisa a ambos.

-Gracias-exclamo Freddie.

-Alto-dijo Sam rompiendo el mágico momento-No tenemos ninguna relación-exclamo mirando a Freddie.

-Claro que no-dijo el chico siguiendo a la chica en su idea.

-Como ustedes digan pero se nota de lejos-exclamo el chico-A mí me gusta otra persona-dicho esto miro a Carly.

-¿Te gusta Carly?-pregunto el castaño feliz y al mismo tiempo confundido por la respuesta.

-Me debo ir-exclamo finalmente el chico abandonando rápidamente el chico, un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido, pero no siempre lo que se dice es verdad.

-Sam me acompañas a casa, se te quedaron algunas cosas-exclamo el castaño.

-Claro-dijo la chica y salió inmediatamente del apartamento del chico.

-Claro, yo estoy bien-dijo sarcásticamente la castaña sin ser oída por sus amigos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Brad, en lo que sentía por Gibby, en cómo se sentiría Sam, ese no era el mejor momento para pensar, así que decidió ir a su habitación y descansar.

**Casa de Freddie.**

-¿Cuáles son las cosas?-pregunto la rubia sentándose en el sofá del castaño.

-Estas-indico Freddie a dos cajas

-Pero no te preocupes toma asiento, estás en tu casa-dijo sarcásticamente el castaño.

-Pero que les dio con el sarcasmo-dijo la rubia levantándose y tomando las cajas una con cada mano.

-No, no espera, están muy pesadas-dijo el chico tomando las cajas y dejándolas en el suelo.

-Pero, me las debo llevar-exclamo la rubia como la más obvio.

-¿Cómo lo tomaste?-pregunto el chico como si hubiera tenido un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la chica un poco confundida y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

-Que a Brad le guste Carly-exclamo el chico con un poco de miedo, de la reacción de la chica.

-Bien y hasta me siento libre-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Freddie.

-¿Libre?-exclamo el castaño un poco confundido.

-Sip-dijo la chica alzando los brazos-no me debo preocupar de sus sentimientos hacia mí o de cualquier cosa que lo haga sentir mal-dijo finalmente.

-Genial, no me había puesto a pensar eso-dijo el castaño sentándose el lado de Sam.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunto un poco nerviosa la rubia.

-Como no me pude dar cuenta antes-exclamo el castaño sin quitar la mirada de la rubia.

-¿De qué?-pregunto la rubia entre nerviosa y confundida.

-De lo linda y única que eres-explico el chico sonriendo.

-Vamos Frednub, déjalo ya-exclamo la rubia alejándose un poco de él.

-Es verdad-dijo el chico acercándose a Sam.

-Tu tampoco estas tan mal-dijo entre risas la chica sin alejarse.

Hubo unos minutos en los que ninguno se dispuso a hablar y tan solo se miraban, era como si estuvieran conectados de alguna extraña manera. Hasta que Freddie toma la iniciativa, se comienza a acercar a la rubia y posa sus labios sobre los de ella, el tierno beso se comienza hacer más apasionado, hasta que Sam lo para.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta el chico un poco agitado.

-Esto no está bien-exclamo sin separarse más de Freddie, pero sí muy agitada.

-No me importa-exclama el castaño volviendo a besar a la rubia

**Casa de Carly.**

-Y ¿Ahora me lo puedes contar?-pregunto Spencer asustando a su hermana y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Carly saliendo de su transe.

-Que sucedía en la sala de mi casita-dijo Spencer como lo más obvio.

-Esto…-dijo finalmente Carly.

Luego de unos minutos en que Carly había terminado de contar toda la historia a su hermano él hace una pregunta que deja atónita a la castaña.

-Pero ¿Quién te gusta?-pregunto un poco confundido Spencer.

-¿Qué?-dijo Carly un poquito estérica-No lo sé-exclamo finalmente.

-Bueno, debes pensar rápido-exclamo Spencer por primera vez como un hermano normal hasta que tocan el timbre-Debe ser mi cita-exclama saltando hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta la castaña.

-No lo sé, la conocí en el parque cuando me golpeo con un juguete de perro-dijo muy orgulloso a Carly.

-Está bien, pero cuida tu billetera-exclamo recordando la última cita de Spencer.

-No volverá a pasar-dijo firme Spencer, saliendo del departamento.

-Si claro-exclamo Carly-No volverá a pasar-dijo intentando imitar a su hermano-¿Dónde estará Sam?-se preguntó y decidió encender la televisión y ver estrellas bajo el agua.

**Casa de Freddie.**

-Me debo ir-exclamo la chica mirando la hora.

-Sam-dijo el chico llamando la atención de la chica-No olvidare lo que sucedió hoy-exclamo el chico.

-Ni yo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Trata de no desaparecer mañana-dijo finalmente el chico, viendo reír a la chica y luego marcarse de su departamento.

-Lo prometo-exclamo antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Casa de Carly.**

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto la castaña mirando a la rubia-Y ¿Por qué no traes ninguna caja?-exclamo finalmente buscando alguna caja en las manos de la rubia.

-Mañana te lo contare todo, pero por ahora me iré a dormir-dijo con sin dejar de sonreír.

-Está bien-dijo la castaña, viendo como su mejor amiga se iba a dormir-No quieres ver como Justin se ahoga-grito Carly.

-¿Estas segura que se ahogara?-pregunta corriendo feliz a sentarse al lado de su mejor amiga.

-No lo sé, era para no estar sola-dijo Carly mirando como cachorro.

-OOO, cuando se ahogara ya han pasado muchas temporadas exclamo la rubia que no le caía muy bien Bieber.

**Ojalas que les haya gustado y ¿Qué pensarían si apareciera Justin en mi historia?, ¿Qué pasara con Gibby?, ¿Qué siente Carly por Brad?, ¿Habrá SEDDIE al fin? Por favor comenten si quieren a Justin.**


End file.
